Too Much Changes
by 234group
Summary: What if Chris changed too much on his trip to the future?What if he changed himself?Are his changes for the worst or for the best?What will his family think and feel after meeting the other Chris?Read to Find out?Read and Reveiw!Rated for language!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

What if Chris changed too much when he came to the future to save his brother?

What if he changed himself?

Are his Changes for the best or are they for the worst?

What will his parents feel since they saw the other Chris?

Was it meant to be or will it end Chris' life?

Yea all teenagers are bad-asses once in their life but what if Chris takes it a step too far?

**Things you should know before you read!**

Chris is 14!Wyatt is 16!Piper and Leo are together!Leo is the girls whitelighter again!Paige and Phoebe have no children and live in the manor!Phoebe and Paige's husbands died in a car accident!Prue is Chris' whitelighter!Andy is Wyatt's whitelighter!Chris has more powers and is stronger then Wyatt!Nobody except Prue and Andy know about Chris and they promised they wouldn't tell anyone!

Please review tell me if you're interested in reading this story and if I should continue it!It's mostly about Chris as you can tell!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

Carissa:I don't own Charmed so so sad

Ashley:Get on with it girl

Carissa:Why should I

Ashley:Cause I'll vanquish you if you don't

Carissa:Whatever!(Rolls Eyes)Here's the story!

Chris sat on his bed flicking his wrist as the time froze then unfroze!It kept doing that until he got bored and jumped off the bed!He walked over to the window and looked out it!His eyes flew down to look at his neighbor!He despised that dude!All of a sudden he got a great idea!He ran downstairs and out the door!He flicked his wrist causing everything to freeze!He walked fast over to his neighbor!He turned the hose to face the guy!He walked back to his spot!When he flicked his wrist everything unfroze and the water sprayed the guy he walked back in!As soon as he got to his room he cracked up!

"Chris!"He heard his mother yell!

Chris rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall!He grabbed his Ipod and put on a song blasting the volume!He heard the footsteps of his mom coming up the stairs!The door flew open and Piper walked into his room!She blew up his lamp and he jumped!

"What the fuck mom?"Chris yelled putting his Ipod aside!

"Don't you use that ton with me young man!When I call for you,you answer!"She said in a stern voice!

"Yea,Yea whatever ma!"He said getting up and walking to his closet!

"What do you want to eat for dinner?"Piper asked her voice calm!

"Oh I'm going out with my friends to eat!"Chris said,not even asking if it was ok!

"No your staying here it's your 14th birthday!"Piper said!

"Sorry mom!We can celebrate tomorrow!"He replied and dashed down the stairs and out of the house!His friends car pulled off and they flew down the street!

Piper walked down the stairs to the kitchen!She sat down at the table and put her head in her hands!Tears sprung from her eyes as she silently cried!Leo orbed in and saw Piper!

"Piper what's wrong?"Leo asked walking over to her!

"Chris he's just being so...Bad!He's not even here for his 14th birthday!"She replied sadly!She whipped her tears away and looked at Leo!

"I know!He's only growing up except instead of like his mom he's growing up with his aunt Phoebe!" Leo said getting a small laugh out of his wife!It was then that their oldest walked in!

"Where's Chris?"He asked!

"Out with his friends!"Piper replied!

"So whats for dinner!"Wyatt asked!

"What do you want?"Piper asked her baby!

"Um Spaghetti I guess!"He said not wanting his mom to be hurt when he said something that reminded her of her baby boy!Paige and Phoebe walked in the room with gifts in their hands!

"Where's the birthday boy?"They asked confused!They heard a whimper from Piper!

"Oh Honey!It's OK!We'll celebrate tomorrow!"Phoebe said!Piper just nodded!

**ChrisChrisChrisChrisChrisChrisChrisChrisChrisChrisChrisChrisChrisChris**

"Where are we going?"Chris asked.

"The Club" Answered Doug, the driver.

"Cool"Chris replied calmly.

When they got to the club they drank beers and other alcoholic drinks. After a while they were drunk Chris was the least drunk but still drunk. Chris got up and walked up to a girl. The girl was wearing short, black shorts, and a black t-shirt that went a little below her breast. She had a great tan it looked so natural. She had brunet hair with blond streaks, and it went a little past her shoulders. She had some of the most prettiest eyes, too.

"Hey!"Chris said. She smiled, showing off her pearly whites.

"Hi"She replied using her eyes to check Chris out, and liking what she sees.

"Wanna Dance?"He asked. She nodded. They walked to the dance floor for a slow song. They were chest to chest. She rested her head on his chest while he rested his chin on her head. Then a faster song came on and they started to dirty dance in anyway they could. Though to themselves the looked weird, they looked professional, they were really good. At 12:00 Chris' friends came over and told Chris they were leaving in 5.

"Names Chris!"He said over the noise!

"Tina"She said pulling out a pen and writing numbers on his arm. "Call me!"She yelled. He nodded and kissed her forcing his tongue into her mouth, his hands found their way to her back pocket of he shorts. He reluctantly pulled away and walked off with his friends.

Read and Review! Tell me what you think and if I should continue. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

Disclaimer:

Ashley shakes Carissa!

A:You don not own Charmed Carissa!

C:I know!

A:Oh um well I'm embarrassed!

C:Oh well!(Smiles)Here's the next chapter!

Piper stayed awake waiting for her baby boy to come back home. At 12:30 Chris walked in the house. She got up to hug him but he pushed her away.

"Chris?"Piper asked concerned.

"Fuck Off!" He yelled drunk.

Piper got teary-eyed as Chris walked up the stairs. She went back to the couch and cried herself to sleep.

**1:00Am**

Chris woke up and walked downstairs for a drink. He saw his mom sleeping on the couch, tear stains on her cheeks. He loved his mom he just liked his friends and hated his father. He walked back up to his room grabbing blankets and pillows. He put the pillow down and laid his mom down covering her with the blankets. He whipped the tears off her face and kissed her cheek. He walked into the kitchen when a demon shimmered in. The demon opened his mouth to say something when Chris spoke.

"Shh!" Chris scolded "Leave and come back later or whenever just not now." Chris whispered."Or I'll vanquish you!"He threatened. With that the demon shimmered out and Chris got his water!Then went back to bed.

**10:00Am**

Piper woke up to see the blankets over her. She was confused. She remembered last night and held her tears back. When she heard a bang from Chris' room she ran there and heard Chris say.

"Wow you demons really do listen!Stop it!"

Piper opened the door and blew the demon up.

"What do you mean they listen?"Piper asked her son. Chris sighed.

"At one I told him to come back later so he wouldn't wake you and he did!Whats for breakfast?"He asked.

"Chocolate Pancakes!"She replied!

"Cool my favorite!"Chris said happily. Wyatt walked into the room!

"Oh God a nice Chris! Mom recored this!"He exclaimed.

"Ha!Ha!Very Funny!Bastard!"Chris growled

"Chris?"his mother scolded

"Yea Yea I know I know!"Chris said and Piper went to make breakfast,Wy following her downstairs. Chris grabbed his cell and dialed the number on his arm.

"Hello?"

"Hi is Tina there?"

"This is her! Who's this?

"Chris!"

"Oh hey! Are you gonna be at the club tomorrow"

"Yea"

"Cool See ya there I gotta go!Bye!"

"Bye!"Chris closed his phone and saw Wy standing at the door!

"Who was that?"Wy asked

"No one"Chris replied! He walked down the stairs, Wyatt following close behind.

"Come on Tell me!"Wyatt pleaded.

"Hey Aunt Paige!Hi Aunt Phoebe"Chris said ignoring Wyatt.

"Hey kiddo!" "Hi Chris" They replied as Chris sat down!

They were all ready to enjoy his birthday! Even though it was yesterday! Even Chris was excited! But his excitement fell when...

Read and review to find out what happens next!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

C:Ash give it back!

A:I'm watching it

C:You always watch Charmed!Now give it back

A:Yea but you don't own Charmed

C:No but I do own my dvd's

A:Come watch it with me

C:Fine!Here read the story.

**Previously:**

_They were all ready to enjoy his birthday! Even though it was yesterday! Even Chris was excited! But his excitement fell when..._

Leo orbed in also wanting to celebrate his son's 14th birthday. Chris grabbed a plate that had pancakes on it and the syrup. Then he orbed to the one place he knew he'd be away from Leo.

"Mom? How are we gonna put syrup on our pancakes?"Wyatt asked. Piper sighed.

"I don't know."She replied

"Why did he orb off?"Leo asked confused.

"Leo, I don't think anyone knows that either!" Piper replied to her husband.

They all saw blueish white specks appear then leave, leaving an apologetic Chris behind. They all looked at his face.

"Sorry,mom!" He said looking apologetic. She got up and hugged him.

"It's OK sweetie."Piper said. Wyatt looked at Chris' hand for the syrup. He bit his lip so he wouldn't ask for it.

"Here's the syrup"Chris said catching Wyatt bitting his lip. He throw the syrup to his Aunt Phoebe. Phoebe went to give it to Wy but Chris grabbed it and gave it to Paige. Then to his mom then to Leo. Finally he gave Wyatt the syrup.

Phoebe and Paige handed Chris his presents. Chris opened them to reveal Cd's from Paige and Pants from Phoebe. Of course he'd get that from her she always snapped at him about his pants. Wyatt gave him 2 tickets to a concert. His mom gave him a new Ipod and cellphone. Leo gave him a book on demons. Yeah he was obsessed but his powers made him that way, Right? Chris smiled and said "Thanks" To everyone. Everyone was happy.

Chris knew something was up and looked around confused as everyone was saying "You're welcome."

Piper looked at Chris worried "Chris, what's wrong?" She asked h shook his head.

_Something is wrong, but what the hell is it? _Chris thought to himself. _Oh I could check people's auras! I sense a evil person, but I'm not sure it's a demon. _He looked around the room and saw a red spot in the corner.

"Dumb ass Demon's" he said under his breath.

"What was that?" Piper asked

"Nothing" He replied,flicking his wrist causing the demon to trip and turn visible.

"Oh Shit!"The demon said!Chris glared at him, it was his freaking birthday.

"Get your ass back to hell!" Chris growled. The demons eyes widened, and he shimmered out. Chris could scare the crap out of any demon including upper-level demons. Heck he scared the crap out of his family while he talked to the demons. He got up and stomped upstairs, throwing everything in his way with telekinesis.

"Fucking idiotic bastard demon. You all can go fuck yourself while I kick you fucking ass you dumb ass demons. Jackasses!" He yelled stomping up the stairs.

Review and tell me what you think! Do you like it? Should I continue?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

A:Hello people and welcome to Carissa's brilliant story! Today...

C: Ash?

A:Yea?

C:Shut the hell up!

A:Don't speak to me like...

C:What are you my mom?

A:No but...

C:I'm gonna end this conversation by saying I DON'T OWN CHARMED but still enjoy the story. Ash?

Piper looked down tears falling from her eyes. What happened to her baby. The guy she met was a completely different person. She heard banging from upstairs. Chris was yelling.

"Dumb ass Demons Get The Fuck out of my life." Then there was a short pause a crash, which sounded like glass breaking. "What the hell did you do..." And his voice disappeared. Piper got up from the seat and ran up the stairs. She blew the door up and saw a demoness standing over Chris smiling.

"What did you do to him?" She asked yelling.

The demoness looked up at Piper then back down to Chris. She caressed his face and said something like. "You'll be mine soon, Chris." With that she shimmered out.

"Chris!"Piper said running over to her baby. "Paige!Leo!Cole!Wyatt!" She shrieked.

Paige orbed in with Henry. Wyatt and Leo followed behind orbing in. Cole shimmered in with Phoebe.

"Oh my God, Chris!"Wyatt said running over to his baby brother. Leo followed him, He put his hands over his son. A gold light came from his hand, yet nothing happened.

Tears started filling in Leo's eyes. When Piper looked at him, hoping for the best. He looked at her and shook his head.

Tears started to glaze Piper's eyes. As she whispered "No!" She heard a moan. She looked down and saw Chris stir.

Chris opened his eyes and squinted. He turned his head to the side trying to remember the people in front of him. Suddenly he remembered the demons that were in his room.

"Get away from me you shape-shifters."He screamed throwing and elder electricity volt at Leo. He turned ready to throw one at Piper but stopped. He looked at her then threw her away using telekinesis.

Wyatt walked over to Chris. Chris made a fireball and said.

"Back away and no one gets hurt." His voice was evil that it sent shivers down his family's back.

Wyatt backed away slowly. When Cole started walking forward.

"Sorry, buddy!" He whispered throwing a low energy, fire ball at Chris. Only strong enough to knock him unconscious.

"What the Hell Cole?" Piper yelled.

"He was going to kill us!" Cole said. Their eyes landed on Chris who was whispering something. Piper had Henry and Cole carry him to his bed. They laid him on the bed and went outside the door to talk, dragging an unconscious Leo with them.

_Dream_

"_Come to me, Chris!" Said a female voice. _

"_Who are you?"Chris asked looking around for the girl._

"_You don't need to worry about that! Just come to me Chris." She commanded._

"_No, I can't!" Chris said trying to refuse the girl but he totally wanted to go with her and he didn't know why._

"_Why not darling? Don't you want to?"The female asked. He nodded. "Then come, my love."_

_His mind was telling him not to but he started walking. "That's right but I need you to come to me in real life" She said. His head nodded against his will._

"_Good now get up and come!" She commanded. _

Chris' eyes snapped opened. He looked around quickly. No one was there, he let out a breath.

"_Come to me! Come to me Chris!"_ He heard the female from his dream, he walked out of the room against his will.

"Chris!" Piper shouted when he came downstairs.

"_Don't let anyone stop you!" _The girl commanded.

"Piper!" yelled Leo as she was slammed into a wall, by a Chris.

Chris smiled _That felt good. _He thought. He raised his hands and shot an electric volt at Leo, again.

His family looked at him, not including his unconscious dad. He walked to the door then stopped turning around.

He looked at his horrified family. He laughed. His laugh sent shivers down his family's back.

"Scared?" He asked. "I thought so." He replied not waiting for an answer. He laughed again when his father looked at him confused.

"What I can't have these powers because the fucked up Elders didn't know?" Chris asked glaring at his father. Leo just stared at him.

"Well you see LEO I made sure no one knew I had them. I didn't want to be loved for my powers like... Wyatt over hear." He said "Wyatt" as if the name itself disgusted him.

He smiled. Then turned around when he heard clapping, coming from behind him. He saw a girl step out. His family recognized her as the demon in his room.

"Chris you are so smart!" Said the demon. Chris knew that was the demon in his dreams. She shimmered in some lower-level demons. They looked around their eyes falling on Chris.

Their eyes widened in realization and fear. They bowed down before him.

"We are at your service, my lord." They said. Chris smirked, turning back to his family.

"I could get used to this." He said.

"My love, They are yours." She said.

"Leave my baby alone!" Piper yelled. Everyone looked at her surprised.

"How about we settle this?"The demon said backing up with her servants. "Let Chris choose"

"We'll get him." Leo said. Chris looked between the two. He was related to his family but actually felt like a somebody with the demons.

"Come on Chris!" Piper begged under her breath.

Chris turned to the demons. Then back to his family. Then back to the demons. He took a step back towards his family.

"Yes!" They whispered. He turned to them and walked backwards.

"No! Chris!" His family yelled. He turned back to the demons and walked toward them. He stood beside the girl and faced his family.

"You'll know where to find me!" He said. Tears gathered in his family's eyes. He smiled sending shivers down even the demons back.

They shimmered out. Chris laughed evily at his family's expression.

They shimmered to the underworld. The high-level demons in the underworld looked up and their eyes widened in fear and shock. They bowed.

"My Lord." They said as Chris smiled sending shivers down their back.

A demon walked in.

"What are you doing praising that Halliwell?"He asked disgusted. Chris glared at him and hurled an energyball at the demon. Which vanquished the demon immediately.

"Any one else want to question me?" He asked threateningly. "No!" "Good!" He said. "If you excuse me. I'm going to get the Book of Shadows and have a little fun with my family" He said orbing out.

Review! What do you think? Too long? Too short? Do you like it?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:

A:Carissa?

C: Huh?

A:Why don't you own charmed?

C: Because the other people do! So therefore I Cannot and do not Own Charmed! If we did, then Chris would either have never died OR we'd make a spin-off that was mostly about Chris! Anymore questions?

A:No but that'd be awesome we should totally do that!

Chris orbed back to his house. _Let the fun begin!_

He heard his mom talking! He walked into the room!

"Mom?I'm sorry!" He said _wow I'm a great actor! And He looks into the audience who are looking at him and actually believing him! Ha!_

"Chris Honey?" Piper asked

"Yeah!?" He asked her

"What did we do wrong?" She asked. _Everything! _He thought

"Nothing! She had me under a spell!" He lied

"Let's find out who we're dealing with!" Wyatt suggested

"Yeah! Come on!" Paige said! They walked to the attic.

Phoebe flipped through the pages. Chris over her shoulder,scanning the pages. _Interesting! I'm surprised they fell for that! _Chris thought

Piper took over and put Chris on the couch.

"_Hurry up and get the book" _He heard the girl say.

"_Aw I wanted to have fun!" _he pouted in his head!

"Book!" He yelled causing the book to come in his hands "Sorry I can't stay and play! But my men are very impatient! Don't worry though I'll be back soon! Warning make sure you have a healer!" Chris said flaming out!

"Damn it he got the book!" Paige swore.

"We have to get it back! He could do some serious harm with that book!" Phoebe said!

"We need Leo!" Piper said "Leo the sisters screamed.

Leo orbed in "Where's the book?" he asked.

"Chris got it!"Wyatt said

"How?" Leo asked

"We let him look at it because we trusted him!" Paige said

"Cole!" Phoebe screamed! Cole shimmered in.

"Hey I got some news that Chris is gonna get the book from you guys!" He said, earning a slap in the back of the head.

"It's a little late for that!" Phoebe said!

"Oh he got it!" Paige nodded

"No shit sherlock!" They heard a voice say!They turned to see who it was.

"Chris?" Leo asked

"Way to state the obvious!" Chris said. "Anyway,still can't chat. I only came here for my money, that's in my room! Thanks for the book of demons,Leo! I used it for my advantage." Chris walked away to his room and was shimmering things to the underworld! Shimmering anything he thought he'd need.

Crystals,athemes,potions and so on!(anyone know how to spell the knife thing!)

Hell he shimmered Cd's to the underworld! He grabbed his money and shimmered out!

"Oh this just sucks" Wyatt said,banging his head against the wall!

"Cole get information on Chris in the underworld! Paige, Piper work on potions! Wyatt put crystals around the house! Leo u watch everything and I'll write spells!" Phoebe said

Cole shimmered to the underworld.

"Cole? If Chris catches you he'll kill you!" Said a demon

"Where is he?" Cole asked, with an energyball in his hands.

"He went to meet a girl!" The demon replied,scared.

"Who?"

"I think her name was Tina!"

"Where?"

"Some club he went to the other night."

"Thanks!" He said throwing the energyball at the demon! The demon burst into flames and Cole shimmered back to the manor!

"Cole? Don't scare me!"Phoebe said,when Cole shimmered in.

"Sorry!"

"What did u find out?"Piper asked

"Chris is going to the same club he went to on his birthday to meet some girl named Tina!" He explained.

"Tina is she a stripper or something?" Leo asked! Cole just shrugged.

"My baby boy is not dating a stripper! Wait he went to a club?" Piper asked.

"Yeah I heard he had a good time!" Cole said,earning him a elbow to the rib from Phoebe!

"Oh? We have to find him!" Piper said "Wyatt stay here!"

"But?"

"No buts! You're not old enough!"

"Neither is Chris!"

"We didn't know about that!"

"But?"

"Wyatt do what your mother says!" Leo said

"Fine!" Wyatt said, siting on the couch!

"Lets go find that bad ass nephew!" Paige said,stuffing potions in her pocket!

Everyone did the same! Just in case! They would only use it in extreme cases!

Like if Chris tries to attack them and if he has his lackeys!

What's gonna happen next? Is Chris really where they think he is? Or did the demon lie? Review! Hope you liked the Chapter! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:

C: Ash? What are you doing?

A: Trying to get Charmed to be owned by you!

C: As much as I want that to be true I don't owned Charmed!

A: Yeah I know! And I'm not succeeding at getting it for you!

C:Well then looks like I should just borrow it! Since I DON'T OWN CHARMED!

A:Okay!

"Hey Chris!" A girl screamed running toward him!

"Hey Tina! What's up?" Chris asked!

"Nothing! You?" Tina asked

"Same! Let's go in!" Chris said grabbing her hand and sneaking in the back!

"So I heard your mom owns this place!"

"Yea!"

"How do you not get caught?"

"I don't even know the answer to that!" He pulled her over to the bar! "What do you want?" he asked

"Martini?" She replied

"Ok! Hey Billy get me a beer and a martini!" He yelled!

"Coming right up Chris!" Replied Billy!

Piper and her family walked into P3!

"How did he get in here?" Piper asked! Everyone shrugged in reply!

"There he is!" Said Cole pointing to Chris!

Chris was on the dance floor with a girl! And seemed to be dancing with her!

They looked at Chris taking another glance!

"Oh my God! How did Chris pick up such a hot chick!" They heard Wyatt say!

"Wyatt you're supposed to be at home!" Piper scolded!

"Look at her she's HOT!" Wyatt said!

"We got that!" Paige said!

"Chris!" They shrieked! Running over to him! They watched as he kissed her,and walked to the bar!

They grabbed his arm! He turned around snatching his hand out of their grasp and walking away!

Piper flicked her wrist and froze everything. She walked up to her son.

"You listen to me mister! You better get your ass home or you're grounded until you're 18!" Piper said!

Chris laughed his laugh and said "Well _Mother _catch me if you can!" He shimmered him and Tina out of the club and his family followed.

"Where are we?" Tina asked!

"My home!Well my new home!" He said,using his hands to cup her face. "You can have anything you want just ask!" He said!

"I want diamonds!" She said! Grabbing his hands with hers! He pulled back his other hand and all sorts of jewelry appeared! His family orbed in and looked at them!

Piper looked in her sons eyes and saw something she never saw before! Love,pure love!

Phoebe felt their emotions and it was the same Love!

They watched as the couple kissed and pulled apart smiling.

"Hello,my son! And who is this?" Asked the demon from his room!

"One:I'm not your son! I'm more like your master! Two: This is Tina!" Chris said

"Ok!Ok! Hello!" She said!

"Hi!"Tina replied,looking around! "Where'd the diamonds come from?"

"I conjured them! All of them are real!"Chris said!

"Oh my God!" She said looking at all of them!Chris laughed! He grabbed a necklace. Went behind her and put it around her neck! It was a diamond with gold and it made up a triquetra!(a/n:spelling?)

She looked at it! "It's beautiful!"

"It's my families symbol! It's so that if you ever need me hold it and Call me or you could just call me!" Chris said a smile on his lips. Not a sarcastic or evil smile a genuine smile!

His family looked at him maybe this girl could make him good again and he'll be happy with her.

"My lord!"Said a demon shimmering in.

"What?"Chris asked

"This is a witch of GOOD magic!" He said pointing to Tina!

"What?" Chris whispered,turning to look at Tina,his expression soft!

"Chris? I am!" She replied!He sighed.

"I knew this was too good to be true!" He said

"Chris I still love you!I'll stay with you!"

"Yeah after hurting me! I'm sorry!"

"No Chris please!"He turned away his eyes white.

"Uh? Guys you don't have to stand behind the rock seriously!"Chris said using telekinesis to send the rock away!

"Er?" "How did u...?"

"Aura! I can see it!" Chris explained "Why are you here?"

"To save you from this!" Wyatt said

"You think I need saving?"Chris asked

"Chris you're not evil!" Piper said!

"I'm not?" Chris asked.

"No son you're not" Leo said!

"Try me!"Chris threatened. Leo stepped forward!

"Go ahead kill me!"He said

"Leo!" "Dad!"Piper and Wyatt screeched as Chris sent a electricity vault at his father,making him unconscious. Paige knew he couldn't hurt her! Could he? _Let's try and test the theory!_

"Chris? If you're so evil kill me! Come on you're evil! It doesn't hurt to kill!" She said.

"Aunt Paige don't please don't." Wyatt begged.

Chris laughed. "Yeah. Aunt Paige. Listen to Wyatt!" he said

"No. kill me Chris. Go ahead. Prove that you're evil!" She said

He took a breath. "Come on Chris. Kill a Charmed One and you'll be the new source." Said the demoness, who's name is, Felicias! He stared at his Aunt, raised his hands!

Evil Cliffy! Mwahahahahahaha! What's going to happen? Is he going to kill her? Read to find out! Review!


	8. AN:Sorry!

Ok I'm putting this in all my stories just a few things I'll have to announce real quick. Please forgive me!

I've been very stressed out these past days! We had bad problems on the street with this 10 year old boy on this street and the cops had to come. Then my older sister was in the hospital. I am failing so I have to stay after school. So everything has been sort of crazy this past 2 months! At first I was trying to act like everything was okay and I was fine but then my friend and I got into this huge fight and I just exploded on her and it ended in tears. So forgive me if it takes long to update.

Also I get kind of bored in class and have been writing these stories that are just very random and I would like to find out If they're good or not. My friends and parents will just tell me what I want to hear. Enemies will tell me lies so yeah! If anyone's up for reading it please PM me or send a review. It's not complete yet but I don't want to continue it if it sounds bad,that's just a waste of my time. But if you do read it I want you to tell the truth not just something to make me feel better! It has nothing to do with this but lease help.

Well thats it thanks and again I'm sorry!


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:

A:Hurry! Hurry! I want to find out what happens next!

C:You already know what happens next! You helped me write it!

A:Whatever!It's not like you own charmed

C:We don't own charmed! Are you crying?

A:No! I got something in my eye!

C:Sure! she's so crying

_Last Time:_

"_No. kill me Chris. Go ahead. Prove that you're evil!" Paige said_

_He took a breath. "Come on Chris. Kill a Charmed One and you'll be the new source." Said the demoness, who's name is, Felicias! He stared at his Aunt, raised his hands! _

"Come on Chris!" Felicias said,an evil smile plastered on her face.

"Yeah Chris come on! Kill me!" Paige taunted. Sparks came from Chris' hand.

"Go ahead,Chris! Do it!"Felicias encouraged him. He turned and glared at her

"You're really starting to piss me off!" He growled. Leo groaned and woke up!

"Can't you stay unconscious!"Chris asked,walking over to his father.

"Chris,please don't hurt him!" Tina begged. He looked at her his eyes cold, then her eyes and his eyes met his eyes softened,and he walked over to her.

"Can you get the demons to leave?" She asked, Chris looked around!

"You heard the lady! OUT!NOW!" He said,all the demons shimmered or flammed out.

'That's it! Her! She can turn him back.' Paige thought.

"Book!" Chris called the book flew to his hands! "Hm....no......nope...nu-uh."He mumbled flipping threw the pages! He threw the book across the room. "Ugh! It's not in there!" He growled

"Honey? Calm down!" Tina said! He glared at her! She picked up the book! "Doesn't this belong to them?" She asked pointing to Chris' family!

"Not any more!"Chris said, a satisfied smile on his face.

"Chris! You can't just steal it!"

"Hey it's mine too!"

"Yes but did you ask to let demons near it! You're only 14!" She scolded!

"So are you!"

"Yes but I'm not stealing!"

"No you're just hanging out in clubs!"

"so are you!"

"Ugh! Fine! Just give it back! I have my own!" Chris said!

Tina handed the book to Piper!As a book appeared in Chris' hand!

"See!" "Very good! Now I wanna go home!" Chris laughed. His laughter died slowly.

"Wait......You're serious?" He asked.

"Dead serious!" She replied

"What? Why?" He asked!

"Well for starts I can't nor want to live here!"She replied!

"But you said you'd stay with me!" Chris growled,covering up his pain

"I would if you weren't so fucking evil!" She yelled. He grabbed her.

"You aren't going anywhere!" He growled in her ear.

"Let me go, Chris." She yelled trying to pull herself out of his grasp. Causing him to grasp her arm harder.

"Please. You're hurting me!" She said. he loosened his grip a little bit. She rubbed her arms which were most likely going to be bruised tomorrow!

"I'm sorry" He whispered, cupping her face in his hands. She looked in his eyes as he healed her wrist.

Chris' family watched in awe at how nice he was to her even though he was supposedly evil.

_'She can make him come back up to his house and away from this hell hole.'_ Paige thought.

Chris looked at Tina. Nothing else mattered to him. It wasn't like he chose this life...okay so he did but he just wanted to be happy.

"Chris bring me home." Tina said sadly. Chris bit his lip. As Felicias shimmered in.

"What the fuck are you doing here!" He growled mad as hell!

"Well, just a little making sure you stay present." She created a fireball and through it at Tina, who fell to the floor!

"Sonuvabitch!" He yelled, running to Tina!

**A/N:**For those of you who don't know I've been meaning to update this forever just had some complications. Personal and school wise. I left it here because I am still not positive in where I'm going with this yet! Sadly we have a few ideas I'm putting a poll on my profile for this story please vote!If you don't have a fanfiction account you can send me a review with the vote but if you have an account please make it simple for me and vote!

Question:Should I kill Tina?

Choices: Hell Yeah

Don't you dare

Like I care

Whatever!


End file.
